poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Cloudy Fate, Bright Future in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the trainers and their Psychic Pokemon are floating) Charlene: Trust your heart, with your Pokemon can completely! And soon you will have true vision! There is a hot, hot like hidden deep within our minds! The stars will guide the light from our minds! Through the fastest of space! Yes, we are all truly one with the universe! The truth each and everyone us is totally connected to the universe! (Suddenly a woman opens her eyes as hair hair wiggles and Psychic floats her) Charlene: Oh, my! Lady Olympia! (All the Psychic Pokemon and their trainers watches Olympia floating as she yells) Olympia: I see it, a light! (She creates a green light) In the near future, Kalos will face an unprecedented threat! And trap with in the vortexs of this threat. I see them, the face of those who will gathered here in Anistar City! (Then the image of Ash, Emerl and the DigiDestined leaders shows) One with the deep green eye and those who walk along side it. (Then the image of Professor Sycamore was shown) And the one who will show the way. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Opening starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Cloudy Fate, Bright Future. Narrator: Our heroes are now at the Anistar City, Pokemon Center following Serena's second princess key win. Soon Ash will battle for his next Kalos Gym Badge. Serena: One more, then it's the master class. Bonnie: Those princess keys are so pretty. Serena: And next it's you and me. Eevee: Eevee! Zoe Orimoto: Your Eevee is so adorable. Ash Ketchum: No way, Serena's gonna lose. And there's no way we're gonna lose either, right? Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pikachu pats his red cheek, electricity comes out which causes it to scare Eevee and hides behind Serena) Kari Kamiya: Eevee. Serena: It's okay, there just having fun. Tai Kamiya: Your Eevee has to deal with it's fear of everything. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Renamon: Maybe you should control your excitement not scare Eevee. Rika Nonaka: It's okay, Eevee. Everything will be fine. Your friends are here to help and protect you, and pretty soon when evolve into something like Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon or Leafeon so you can face your fears of everything. Serena: I guess you're right, Rika. Mario: Okay, So what's next on the list? Gabumon: Ash has to battle the 7th Gym leader remember? Clemont: Do you remember when Tierno was telling us about the Anistar Gym Leader specializes and Psychic types? Ash Ketchum: I sure do and bring it on, I'm getting my seventh badge no matter what! Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu! Davis Motomiya: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Veemon: You said it! Ash Ketchum: Alright, race ya to the gym! Serena: Ash, wait up! Bonnie: No fair! Clemont: Hey, couldn't we just walk for a change?! Takato Matsuki: '''There's no time for that! We've got to go, come on Guilmon! '''Guilmon: Right behind you Takato! Flain: Wait up, dudes! (Then we see Malva the elite four in the TV) Malva: Our next story concerns Mega Evolution. Professor Sycamore is schuele to arrive today, in order to begin research on the sundial, Anistar City's greatest symbol. Some have theorized that the sundial came from space. All thought it's origins remain a mystery. Resent research shows there is a real connection between the Anistar's sundial and the mega stones. Much attention is being focused on Professor Sycamore the leading authority on Mega Evolution, and what he will discover after researching the sundial. (Up in the building we see Team Rocket and the other Villains) Dr Eggman: Well, those heroes are going to see the Sundial. Meowth: So the sundial is today's hot topic. Jessie: It's sparkles, just like a beautiful jewel. James: Some have called it, one of Kalos seventh wonders. Major Nixel: It's quite exciting for that. Jessie: But I wonder? Major Nixel: What? Jessie: In what universe is that a sundial? James: I'm so glad you ask me that. It's Professor James, mysteries of Kalos. It is said the sundial came to us from space, ruthly 3, 000 years ago. An object, very littlest no about. Ha! We use it to tell time, because it always glows, it certain intervolt. Dr. Eggman: That's sounds just like it's rare and rare can be. Meowth: It sure smells like treasure to me. (Wobbuffet pops out) Major Nixel: Be quite! James: Just think of the huge amount of capablite week could admass by giving our hands on that clock! (Team Rocket's eyes turns jewel with the background change to the Sundial) Jessie: To put it, simply, swipe the sundial! Meowth: Like with the smile! James: Did in our hands, on something that massive could be a challenge. Jessie: Challenging is who we are! (Wobbuffet pops out of nowhere and throws Meowth off the building) Dr Eggman: Wobbuffet never stops coming out of your Pokeball. Major Nixel: This is getting annoying! Never mind that! Let's capture the Sundial, then we'll capture the Mixels, so that way the King will be proud of me. (Then the van arrives next to the sundial as Professor Sycamore and his assistants come out of the truck) Cosette: Oh, splendid, with such a mysterious sparkle. Professor Sycamore: Yeah, it really draws you in does it? (Then Professor Sycamore and his assistants brings out some analyzer preparing to study the sundial but then a woman appears behind them) Carrie: Alright, you! What are you doing here?! Hurry up and leave here right now! Professor Sycamore: You are? Carrie: Sigilyph, out! (She throws her Pokeball summoning Sigilyph) Sigilyph, use Psywave! (Sigilyph activates the attack destroying the equipments as our heroes arrive) Luigi: '''What on earth? '''Ash Ketchum: What's that? Pikachu: Pika? Emerl: What's wrong? Takuya Kanbara: Sounds like trouble! Serena: Let's go find out! Ash Ketchum: Right! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon and Takuya: Right! Bonnie: Clemont, it's an emergency! Clemont: I see that, not so fast! Professor Sycamore: What are you doing? That's dangerous! Carrie: This is a warning! Professor Sycamore: Warning? Carrie: To the one, who will show the way! Leave this place right now! Ash and Emerl: Professor Sycamore! (The heroes arrive) Professor Sycamore: Hey it's Ash, Emerl and the others! (They see the mess) Serena: Look! Palmon: This is awful! Ash Ketchum: What happened?! Carrie: I can't believe it! (Flashback starts) Olympia: One with the deep green eye, and those who walk along side it. (Flashback ends) Carrie: (Talks in her mind) I knew it. Now Sableye go! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Sableye) Tentomon: It's a Sableye! Mimi Tachikawa: What's going on? Clemont: She's battling us? Tommy Himi: What's wrong? Ash Ketchum: Hey, what have we've done to you, anyway? (Serena brings out her Pokedex) Serena's Pokedex: Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. Living in caves, Sableye digs up gems with it's sharp claws, then devours them. Carrie: Now, power gem! (Sableye activates the attack at the heroes but they run away avoiding the attack) Ryo Akiyama: What is wrong with you?! Matt Ishida: Yeah, are you insane?! Boogly: '''This is out of control! '''Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, what's going on, is this some kinda joke?! Chumley: Professor Sycamore, Long time no see. Rika Nonaka: Now it's not the time to say hello to the Professor. Takato Matsuki: '''Time to fight her! '''Ash Ketchum: Right! Stand back, Professor! Use Electro ball! (Pikachu activates Electro ball to hit Sigilyph but it dodges) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya Spirit evolve into Agunimon) Davis Motomiya: Veemon, go for it! Veemon: Okay! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) Ash Ketchum: Frogadier, I choose you! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Frogadier) Alright Frogadier, water pulse! (Frogadier activates Water Pulse hitting Sableye) Carrie: No, Sableye! Sigilyph, Psywave! (Sigilyph fires Psywave hitting Pikachu, then Guilmon but he avoid the attack) Takato Matsuki: Get 'em Guilmon! Carrie: Can you still battle, Sableye? Then use Shadow Claw! (Sableye activates Shadow Claw hitting Frogadier, ExVeemon and Agunimon) Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Agumon fires Pepper Breath, but Sableye dodges and hits Agumon with Shadow Claw) Tai Kamiya: Agumon! T.K. Takaishi: Tai, stop her! Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! Are you okay, Frogadier? Davis Motomiya: We've got to defeat her and her Pokemon Team together! Ash Ketchum: You got it, Davis! Kay, Pikachu use thunderbolt! Agunimon: Pyro Punch! (Pikachu and Agunimon activate their attacks and defeated Sigilyph) Carrie: Quick, Sigilyph return now! (She returns Sigilyph back to her Pokeball) Why you! (Ash, and the DigiDestined Leaders pumped up in anger) Carrie: Now, Power Gem! (Sableye activates Power Gem) Ash Ketchum: Water Pulse, go! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (Frogadier and Guilmon activate their attack hitting Power Gem colliding it) Ash Ketchum: Now use Aerial Ace! (Frogadier activates the attack defeating Sableye) ExVeemon: Take that! Carrie: Quick, Sableye, return! (She returns Sableye back to it's Pokeball) How dare you! For the sake of Anistar, Kalos! Leave here immediately! (She was about to throw her Pokeball summoning another of her Pokemon, but then it floats away reveals to be Olympia stopped her from summoning her Pokemon, much to everyone's surprise to see the event) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Agumon: Incredible! Krog: '''What is that? '''Serena: She's floating! Bonnie: It's so weird! Clemont: That must be Psychic power! Zaptor: Who is she? Izzy Izumi: It's a woman! Olympia: Stand down now, Carrie. Carrie: What? Stand down? Olympia: You heard me! (Then Charlene arrives) Charlene: Hey, do you have any idea what you just did Carrie?! Carrie: What? Ash Ketchum: Do you think they're that trainers' friends? Joe Kido: I think so. Gomamon: Maybe, they're some nice people to rescue us? (Olympia floats down to the heroes) Olympia: The purpose of our appearance is to admonish Carrie for her actions. Serena: Admonish? Kari Kamiya: Her actions? Carrie: Lady Olympia. I only did it to protect Anistar. Olympia: Silence, Carrie. Carrie: Yes, ma'am Charlene: This has becoming a bad habit of yours Carrie. Acting what you think Lady Olympia's vision of the future means?! How many times has this happened?! Carrie: Right, I'm so sorry for everything. Ash Ketchum: Excuse us. Serena: We had no idea what's going on? Professor Sycamore: Oh, my! G-Merl: What's the matter, Prof? Koichi Kimura: You know this lady? Professor Sycamore: Yes, I do. Your Olympia, gym leader of the Anistar Gym. T.K. Takaishi: Olympia? Patamon: Gym leader of the Anistar Gym? Ash and Tai: Gym Leader? (Olympia floats to the heroes) Olympia: Indeed I am. Mimi Tachikawa: Wow! '''Ed: '''She's a Psychic gym leader! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts